Dory and the YYH gang
by fangimation
Summary: What happens when Dory from ‘Finding Nemo’ turns into a human and meets up with the YYH gang?
1. Default Chapter

What happens when Dory from 'Finding Nemo' turns into a human and meets up with the YYH gang?

It was a clear sky blue that day and Dory was swimming around the coral looking for...something. She stopped and sighed frustrated. Dory was a paracanthrus hepatus. She was the type of fish that suffered from short term memory lost. Meaning she would forget things that happened shortly after. It ran in her family, or so she thought. She really couldn't remember.

Dory swam next to the drop off as the cool calm water brushed against her natural blue scales (ANI'll explain what she looks like later on, cause most of you should know). Her violet eyes scanned the empty sea before her. Again she sighed.

"I know I'm suppose to be somewhere," she said swishing back and forth, "but I can't remember where. Hmmmm...nope, nothing in my noggin'."

If you wondering, she was supposed to meet Marlin and Nemo at their anemones for a reunion. Dory hummed to herself as she said hi to passing fish. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember nothing much, but she did know that she could speak whale. She sighed and tried to think. Where was she supposed to go? Suddenly a strong current caught her off guard and swept her out into sea, away from the safety of her coral home.

"Wow! Look at that!" She gasped while upside down as a swirly thing with different colors appeared in front of her. Dory swam up to it. "Hi! My I'm Dory."

The swirly thing didn't do anything. "Okay, I can see you're not the talking type. I respect that and all but its rude not to answer someone back you know," she said as she swam around it. "I shall call you swirly and you will be mine! Come here swirly, come here swirly!"

She baby talked to it until a hand reached out and grabbed her by the tail. She screamed and tried to swim away. The hand kept its grip and pulled her into the swirly thing, which then transported her into a fish tank.

Dory whimpered as she looked around. It was dark. Where was she? How did she get here? The hand was gone. She swam back and forth and found out that she was in a fish tank. "You know, I think I had a friend who was in this same predicament," she said thoughtfully tapping her head with a fin, "Now what was his name again? Fabeo?"

A bright like came from the outside of her tank. She swam close to it and peered out. There she could see two figures over a small glowing orb. Dory was memorized by it. 'Wow. Shiny.'

"Have you found a specimen?" asked one of the figures.

"Yes," said he other walking over to Dory's tank. "This one will do nicely."

"Well hi! My name's Dory. What's yours?" she asked as the figure loomed over her. It was then that she noticed something was written at the bottom of the tank. She tired to read it but it was to dark in the tank to see it properly. "Uh, excuse. But if you could bring that a little bit closer? I need the light." She asked pointing towards the small glowing orb.

"Let's begin," said the first figure picking up the orb and walking next to the other guy. He held it over the opening of the tank and dropped it in. Dory instantly swam towards it.

"It's so...pretty," she said her pupils growing big. She extended a fin outwards. "I wanna touch it."

The figures looked on as Dory drew closer and closer to the glowing orb. It was so small, she saw as she swam around it. She then noticed that writing again. "Hey, I never saw this before." She swam up to it and started to read.

"E-Ex-per-peri-men...tal. Ah! Experimental, fi-fish and Re-rei-kai p-pol-lu-lut-ants. Experimental Fish and Reikai Pollutants," read Dory. She frowned and wondered what that was. Then she saw the glowing thingy again and swam right up to it. "HI!"

"What is that fish doing?" asked one of the figures.

"It seems...that it was reading the label," said the other one astounded. The first one snorted. "It looks confused to me."

Dory looked at her surroundings. "Hm. Funny, I don't remember taking this route." She shrugged and touched the glowing like orb. "Touch."

Instantly the orb shinned bright and the light filled the whole tank. Dory shielded her eyes and squinted. The orb came towards her and emerged itself with her. At first Dory had a tingly feeling inside of her and she could feel herself glow. The light faded into her and she just floated there. She looked around confused.

"Huh. Must have been that bad food I ate," she said patting her stomach. She looked around the tank. "How did I end up here?"

"Did it work?" asked one of the figures. Dory looked up to him and raised a fin. "Well hi! I'm Dory!"

"Emerging completed," said the other grinning. Dory shivered. Something was about to happen.

As if on cue a bright red light erupted from the door, blowing it down and knocking the two figures against the wall. Dory screamed as her tank cracked and she fell out onto the cold hard floor. She flopped about, gasping for air.

One of the figures stood up and took a defensive stance. "No! We've come to far!"

Dory flopped around; a familiar sound reached her ears. Water! She moved her way towards it. The other figure groaned and looked at her. "The experiment is escaping!"

With all her might Dory tossed herself into a nearby sewer and floated down the pipes. She heard the men screaming. "The experiment has escaped! Find her!"

All became dark.

KOENMA OFFICE

"Bring me Yusuke here now on the double!" screamed a voice as it pounded its tiny fist on the desk. A blue ogre nodded and rushed off to find Botan. The toddler sat back down in his chair and turned its back on the door.

A few minutes later four boys walked into the office as the doors behind them closed.

"What do you want now toddler," asked a boy with gelled hair and brown eyes.

"Now's not the time for jokes Yusuke," yelled a toddler as it swung around in his chair to face them. "An emergency has been found in the Reikai area. It appears that those two brothers your looking for has been found. Only thing is...their experiment got away."

"Experiment?" asked a boy whose face looked like he lost a fight with a cat and was facially scarred for life. He had a wanna be orange elvish hairstyle.

"Yes. It appears that they were trying to infuse spiritual energy with animals. This time they picked a fish," he punched a button on a small remote. A screen appeared and on it was a picture of a small fish. It was natural blue with black going to her back. Her fins were yellow with black lining.

"So you're saying that they infused some type of energy with that thing?" Hiei said looking at the picture. He had spicky black hair with a white starburst on front and wore black clothing with a white bandana covering his third eye.

Koenma nodded. "You are to find her and-"

"You mean to tell me that fish is a girl?" yelled Kuwabara. Yusuke punched him out.

"As I was saying," Koenma started again annoyed, "you are to find her and bring her here. If we can find what type of experiment was done on her then we can fix it." He placed his hands folded in front of him. "Unfortunately we don't keep records on fish, but if my guess is that if the energy they were using was human energy..."

"Then this fish would have been tuned into a human," Kurama finished for him. His green orbs fixed on the screen. Koenma nodded again. "You need to find her before the others do! I really can't say what she looks like so I'll leave that to you."

"We have to find a fish girl," Yusuke said rubbing his head. "These assignments get crazier and weirder."

"No time for joking Yusuke," yelled the toddler jumping on top of the desk, "if we don't find this girl, ALL OF THE THREE WORLDS WILL BE LOST!"

BACK WITH DORY

Dory coughed and opened her eyes slightly. The first thing she saw was darkness. Slowly she stood up and coughed again. Where was she? She couldn't remember...

"Experimental Fish and Reikai Pollutants," she said suddenly, but the words sounded all bubbly. Like she was under water, but she understood them perfectly to her ears. "Hey! I remember. I don't know what it is, but who cares! I remembered."

Dory felt the hard cold ground beneath her, but she wasn't gasping for air. In fact, she was breathing air. She gasped and stood up only to fall backwards. Her fins weren't fins anymore, but now she had legs and arms. Something long and silky was tickling her back. She reached up and touched her gills on this thing that connected her head to her body. They were still there. Then she felt around her body and felt her scales, and then she felt something soft on her chest. She blinked and screamed.

"What are these things?!" Dory fumbled upward. "I didn't know I had these!"

Slowly, she stumbled and walked forward. Trying to find a way out. About after an hour of wandering in the dark she stopped and slid to the floor in exhaustion. Did she past this way already? She couldn't tell, it was too dark.

"I'm lost, I don't remember much except for that name," she sobbed as she buried her new hands into her face.

'Dory, I am here,' came a voice form inside her.

"Ah! Who's there?!" she hollered into the darkness.

'It is I.'

"A-Are you my conscious?" Dory asked.

"...Yes I am. How are you?"

Dory shrugged. "Hmph. Can't complain."

'That's good. Now Dory, I want you to get up and move forward you cant stay here.'

Dory frowned. "Why not?"

'Because if you do, they'll find you,' explained the voice. Dory got up and started walking. She soon came upon a ray of light. She stopped and looked at the ladder going upwards.

'Go up those ladders,' instructed the voice. It was a female owns.

"Hi! Who are you?" asked Dory; her short-term memory lost kicking in. The voice just sighed. 'This will be tough.'

So the voice told Dory again what to do. Dory listened, having nothing better to do and climbed up the ladders. As soon as she pushed the top and poked her head outside, Dory gasped. What she saw was the dock. Boats and dinghies were sitting on the water. Houses were close by as the sun peeked over the horizon. All was still.

"Hey, I never been to this part of the sea before," she chirped merrily as she pulled herself out of the sewage. Dory could feel the salty breeze blow over her scales; they felt so dry and itchy.

'Good, now I want you to go and sneak behind one of the houses that has clothed in the yard. Next we'll have to find a place to sleep,' the voice instructed.

Dory hummed. "Oh I'm sorry. Were you speaking?"

The voice sighed and said it over again. "Now do you understand?"

"Yup!" Dory said.

'You don't remember a thing I said do you?'

"I remember...nothing."

'Not even one thing?'

"Nope, nothing in my noggin'." Dory said knocking her head. She walked towards the docks and slid into the water. The urged to swim was over powering her.

The cool water felt good against her dry scales as she glided up and down. The itchiness was now gone. She dived and built up her pace, swimming like what else? A fish. Her kind of fish was built for speed. The voice urged her to go to the houses and get a piece of clothing. Dory groaned.

"Alright. Alright. Mr. Bossy." Dory got up out of the water and made her way towards a green house. She had gotten the hang of this walking thing bit, but still ran into things because she hadn't quit mastered turning yet. Sneaking into on of the yard, Dory spotted some things blowing in the breeze. "Hey look! Seaweed!"

'That is not seaweed,' the voice said sternly to her, 'those are clothes. Since you are a human now, you must wear them.'

"I'm a human?" asked Dory shocked like it was the first thing she heard for the day. The voice mentally slapped her self. 'Just grab one of those long dresses and a blouse.'

Dory walked up to the clothesline and pulled down a sea blue dress. And with instructions from the voice slipped it on. It went all the way down to the middle of her shins. Next she picked a long light violet blouse and put that on. The voice said that she had to hide her scales.

"But, I like my scales," Dory said firmly walking out of the yard and down the street. "My stomach is hungry."

'The sun is coming up soon, you'll have to find a safe spot to hide.'

"Okay," Dory said slowly and rammed into a pole. "OW! Oh, ouch."

'Watch were your going,' chuckled the voice.

"Hi, I'm Dory!" she said to a passing boy. He looked at her, not understanding a word she said and hurried off. Dory was confused. Why did he leave?

"Well that was rude." Dory walked by a road and crossed it. A car swerved to the left, almost hitting her. She screamed as the car speed off. "Stay out of the road you crazy kid!"

"Road? What's a road?" puzzled Dory as she stopped at a sign. 'It's what you just crossed,' the voice informed her.

"Where did I get these things?" asked Dory pointing to the clothes she was wearing that stuck to her body on the wet places.

'I already told you, they're clothes!' the voice yelled at her.

"You did? Oh no," Dory groaned softly.

'What?'

"I suffer from short term memory lost."

'Short term memory lost?' I don't believe it.'

"Uh huh. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family," explained Dory as a girl looked around to see whom she was talking to. "Or at least I think it does..." Dory stopped on the sidewalk. "Hmmm. Where are they?"

'Read the signs.' But Dory wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at the new and exotic things around her. Like the sounds and things around her. The voice told her what different things were. Like the tall things, which were buildings, the hardness underneath her feet was the sidewalk and other things. Dory tired her best to say the words others were saying, but they just came out all bubbly and stuffy.

Now the streets were getting crowded, as people got up and about to do their daily chores. Dory kept on bumping into people. "I'm sorry! Ow! Please excuse me. Sir I'm sorry! Oh, were am I?"

'Go to the side.' Dory did so and gasped at what was in front of her. There, in an invisible thing what the voice said was a window. Dory looked and saw a drenched woman with natural blue hair that had black stripes in it and yellow at the tips, that went down two inches past her shoulders. She saw violet eyes staring back at her and she could see the three lines on either side of her neck that was her gills. A little piece of her blue mixed with black and yellow scales shown on her neck and to the tips of her hands. She looked down and saw her new set of feet. When she opened them apart, a set of fins could be seen between them. She sighed. People starred and whispered about her legs, seeing as they saw scales.

'You look lovely in human form,' the voice said softly.

"I liked my old self better," Dory said. "Hey look! Coral!"

The voice encouraged Dory to move on, someone was following her. Dory looked around her and saw four figures standing at the edge of the street. They seemed to be watching her.

'Don't look at them,' the voice commanded.

Dory turned her head. "But they might be friends."

'We can't be to sure, they might be one of them,' the voice hissed. But as usual Dory wasn't listening. She was to busy singing her knew song.

"Do you know what we do when life gets us down?

Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking.

What do we do? We walk, walk."

'Dory...' the voice said as Dory started walking down the street. The four boys followed.

"Oh ohh ho ho ho ho! We want to walk.

Yes when we walk! We want to walk! When you walk you-

'DORY!' screamed the voice. 'Now you have that song stuck in my head!'

"Sorry." Apologized Dory. She looked behind her and saw the four boys. "Hey, we're being followed."

'No? Really?" asked the voice sarcastically. Dory hummed to herself as she went down off the sidewalk and towards the beach. Instincts told her to run. So she did.

She ran all the way down the beach. The stalkers close behind. Dory ran around a couple that wear making out in the sand. She wondered what they were doing. The voice urged her to go to the docks. When she reached there Dory was breathing hard. Her lungs and gills were dry. At first she thought she was going for a run, her short-term memory lost kicking in again. But then she glanced behind her and saw the four boys chasing her.

"They're following me," she whispered.

She couldn't take much more of this. She stopped suddenly and turned around to face them.

'What are you doing?!' yelled the voice.

"Will you quite it?!" yelled Dory. The four boys stopped and looked at her, shocked and surprised. "I'm trying to walk here. What? The world ain't big enough for you or something like that?! Do you have a problem buddy? Huh? HUH?! Do ya, do ya, do ya?!"

She started to wave her fists around. "You wanna piece of me? Yeah, yeah." She waved her palms opened in front of her. "Oh, I'm scared now!" She walked right up to Yusuke's face and shoved him lightly. "What?!"

Yusuke looked shocked. "Huh?"

"Stop following me okay?!" she yelled at him. They just stared at her.

'They can't understand you,' the voice said suddenly.

"Well why not?" asked Dory.

'Because, even though you changed body, your tongue didn't. So to them your speaking fish, which sounds like your talking under water,' the voice explained. 'But to you, it sounds natural.'

Dory blinked and looked at the four boys who were staring at her. She chuckled nervously and extended a hand forwards. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

The voice sighed and continued speaking. 'Your not listening to me, are you? They can't understand you! But with my help, you are able to understand them!'

Dory smiled as Yusuke slowly extended his hand forward and shook hers. He quickly withdrew when he felt her damp scales. "She has scales. This must be her."

A cry was heard and Dory looked up to see a seagull. She screamed and jumped behind a boy with red hair. "Duck!"

'That's not a duck, it's a pelican!' the voice snapped at her.

"So what do we do now?" asked an orange haired guy. Dory saw him and extended her hands to him. "Hi I'm Dory!"

He just looked at her dumbly. "Your weird."

Dory didn't realize it till now, but she was breathing really hard. She needed water. They watched her as she slipped into the water.

"HEY! She's getting away!" yelled the orange hair guy stepping forward. Dory looked at him. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

"You baka. She's a fish, so she needs water," Hiei explained. "All that running must have tired her out."

"So we carry her to Koenma or what?" asked Yusuke as Dory resurfaced. She looked at them like she never seen them before and extended her hand which now was...

"She has webbed fingers!"

"Please let me introduce myself," said the boy she hiding behind earlier. He knelt down. "My name is Shuuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama."

"K-K-Kur-a-...ma?" Dory sounded out. Kurama smiled.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi," the one who she walked up to earlier said.

"Y-Y-u...yu-key?" Dory asked trying to say the name right. Yusuke grinned. "You'll get the hand of it."

"Hey! Who is that guy?" asked Dory pointing towards Kurama. But they couldn't understand her.

'That's Kurama. You know, I'm going to lend you some of my power so you'll be able to remember stuff better,' the voice said.

"Oh, hi! Who are you?"

'...Why didn't I think of this sooner?'

Dory felt a tingly sensation in her mind, and instantly she could remember things up to when she was in the sewers. The voice could only give her so much.

"My name is the great Kazuma Kuwabara," he struck a pose.

Dory cocked her head to the side. "Wow! These people have long names! How can I say mine to them?" she sighed and tried to pronounce his name, but it was kind of long.

"Hn. Hiei," the spiky haired one said. Dory looked at his hair. "Whoa! Look at his fins, they're so pointy!"

'That's called hair Dory,' the voice told her calmly. 'Now tell them your name.'

"H-Hi-Hie-..." Dory sighed, sounding out his name was a little tough. He just looked at her. Dory sighed again and pointed to herself. "D-D-Do-dor-y. Dor-y."

"Is that your name? Dory?" asked Kurama. She nodded and swam away from them. Her scales could be seen on her legs. Her gills opened up as she breathed in the water. Dory dove underwater and swam around under it. Completely forgetting about the boys as she turned and twisted under the water. They watched her.

"Wow. She swims like a fish," said Kuwabara in awe as he watched Dory easily glide in the water. "She has pretty scales."

"I'm sure now that she's the experiment. A fish turning into a human, astounding," Kurama said as Dory did somersault in the water. "She is very graceful."

"Not only that, she can breath under water," Hiei said observing the girl. "What type of fish is she?"

Yusuke shrugged. "The color of her hair must be the color of her fish. She's got gills, webbed feet and hands, scales...What a piece of work."

Dory swam near them. She could see underwater and saw their reflections.

"They look funny."

'That's because you're looking at them under water,' the voice said.

"Do I know them?" asked Dory. The voice sighed and told her everything all over again. Slowly, Dory surfaced the water and looked at the sky. It was getting dark. Stars could be seen. Dory felt a pain in her stomach. Not the hunger type. The lonely type. She knew that she was missing someone, but she couldn't remember whom.

"What's the matter?" asked Yusuke watching her expressions change.

Dory's eyes widened as she felt a familiar presence. Instinct took control of her again. It told her to run.

'They are here,' warned the voice growling.

"You must run!" Dory said waving her arms about. They looked at her confused. Dory might have been bubble headed and forget things, but she knew danger when it came. Before they could do anything, Dory pulled each of them under water with her as a blast of red energy came blowing up the very spot they were in.

Dory resurfaced along with the others. They're heads bobbed above water.

"What the?!" asked Yusuke seeing the shredded dock they were standing on just seconds before. He looked over at Dory who was swimming up to him. "You saved us."

She smiled at him and swam around them so that they kept together.

"Help! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" gurgled Kuwabara as he splashed water everywhere.

"Well, of course not silly!" Dory grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "If you swim like that."

'Dory! Look out!' the voice yelled. Dory felt a jabbing sensation in her arm. She screamed as it dragged her under water.

"Dory!" cried Kurama as he saw a thick cloud of blood form around Kuwabara. "She's been hit!"

Hiei dove under water and found her floating their gripping her shoulder. Her hair spiraled behind her as she sank lower and lower. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the surface.

He gasped as they reached surface. Yusuke and the others were already on the land. Hiei pulled her on to the banks. He looked at her wound in her shoulder, her dress stained with blood.

Dory gasped as he touched it. "Don't touch it. Don't touch it."

'This isn't good,' the voice said. 'They're here and waiting.'

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Dory!" The voice slapped itself. Even in danger she's like this. 'Your in trouble, we must leave!'

Dory winched at the pain. "Danger? Really? Huh, go figure."

Yusuke tore a piece of his shirt and tied it around Dory's shoulder. She whimpered. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"How come we didn't sense the blast?" asked Kuwabara watching Yusuke bandage her up.

"She is a fish, so I'm guessing instinct got to her first," Kurama explained.

'We have to leave now!' cried the voice urgently. Dory tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"You have to rest," Hiei said firmly. Dory shook her head firmly. Another tickly feeling came stronger. She pushed them all away as a red net came out of nowhere and caught her. She screamed as it hoisted her up. She squirmed frantically.

"Look at what I caught," said a familiar voice. "A fish out of water."

Dory looked up and gasped. That voice sounded so familiar. "Hey! I remembered again!"

'It's them!' the voice hissed.

"Hey! Let her go!" yelled Yusuke at the floating figure above them.

"Now why would we want to do that?" came another appearing beside Dory. He chuckled. "Our little experiment wont gets away again."

Now that Dory got a good look at them she saw that the one beside her was shorter than the one holding the net. In fact, the one holding her up was way taller. She could only make out their height and the color of their red eyes.

Dory squirmed. "Let me go!"

'Dory!" screamed the voice. Dory stopped and looked at the strange person. "Hi! I'm Dory."

The shorter one reached out and touched the net. I red flash appeared as an electrical light went through the whole net. Dory screamed as it felt like a thousand jellyfish stinging her.

"ROSE WIPE LASH!"

"SHOT GUN!"

A vine shot forth and cut the net Dory was in. A blast of blue lights came at the two figures. They dodged it as Dory plummeted to into the water.

"We'll be back for our prize!" hissed the shorted one and disappeared.

"Better hurry, wouldn't want your friend to drown now would we? A fish that doesn't move cant breath under water," sneered the other and followed the other guy.

Yusuke didn't waste any time and dove into the water.

'Dory! You must keep awake and move!' screamed the voice. 'What was the name of the label?'

Dory fell deeper and deeper into the water until she hit the sea floor. The net was stopping her form escaping. Dory felt really tired. She was slowly sleeping into to darkness.

"Ex...perimental...fish and...Renkai...Pollutants..." she said softly as she started to run out of air.

'DORY!'

Darkness took her again as she slipped into the cold blankets of the water.

FANG: yeah! Another fic done!

DORY: hi! I'm Dory.

FANG: ...hi.

DORY: who's all the people?

FANG: they are your reviewers.

DORY: oh...hi! I'm Dory!

HIEI: what happens to her?

DORY: look at his fin! It's so pointy.

FANG: ....that would be his hair.

DORY: I'm hungry.

FANG: so am I! Got to go eat now! Please review!


	2. Squishy and Sea monkeys

* * *

FANG: haha! chapter two!

Dory: yeah. oh, who are you?

FANG: and her memory is still the same! this chapter might not be as funny as the last one.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH!

* * *

DREAM

Dory soon found herself floating around in a sea. She looked around. "Huh. That's funny. I don't remember taking this route. Now where was I supposed to go again?"

She swam upside down as she looked at the emptiness before her. Where was she? Dory sighed. She took her fins and directed herself in the waters. "Hello? Any one here? Ha-llooo!"

'Dory,' said a voice. Dory swam up straight. "Hello? Who are you?"

'It's me,' the voice spoke again.

"Hi me! I'm Dory." She hummed and swam around some more.

'Dory, are you alright?'

"Ah! Who's there?!"

'...I see...can you wake up?' questioned the voice as Dory did some somersaults in the water.

"Weeee! This is fun," Dory said happily. "Oh, sorry. Were you speaking?"

'Dory, you have to wake up. There are some people here that are worried about you.'

Dory frowned. "Really? Have I met them before?"

The voice sighed and told her everything from the beginning. Dory gasped shocked. "No way!"

A little tingly feeling could be felt in her head. Dory hummed to herself again. "Hello? Voice you still there?"

Suddenly a sea monkey appeared and stole her money, which was...something. "Hey! That sea monkey stole my money!" She swam after it as it made its escape. "Come back her monkey!"

Soon, Dory saw a swirly thing, like an underwater tornado. "Hey, look at that!"

She swam up to it, completely forgetting about the sea monkey and money. Dory reached out a fin to touch it. Instantly she was sucked into to it. It twirled her around and around towards the surface.

"Weeeee!"

'DORY! You are getting sucked into a whirlpool and you say 'weee'?!' the voice said annoyed.

"Hi! Well, I might as well enjoy my last moments huh?," she said as she reached the surface. Dory closed her eyes to the bright ness of a light.

END OF DREAM

Dory awoke with a start. "Watch out! Sharks eat fish!" She panted. Wait a minute. Is this water? Dory looked around her and found herself in a humongous tank. She looked down to see her scales, but was in human form.

"Since when did I have these?" she asked herself looking at her hands and poking something soft on her chest. The voice came again and instead of the normal greeting, told her everything that had happened. For once Dory was listening as she used her webbed feet and hands to swim around in the tank. She looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any...what was that word again?

'Clothes?' said the voice answering the question for her. 'They took them off to fix you wound on your shoulder.'

Dory stopped Swimming and looked at her shoulder. Sure enough she saw bandages wrapped around it. "Well will you look at that."

Dory reached out and poked it, a pain shot through her arm. "OW!"

'Don't poke it!' hissed the voice. Dory wasn't paying attention as she admired the beautiful colors of her scales on her new human body. She played with that thing called hair and swished it back and forth. "Swish."

'Do you have any sense?'

"What's that?" asked Dory. The voice sweat dropped.

A sound came from outside her tank. Dory swam towards it and found a boy with red hair and green eyes coming inside the room she was in.

"Hello! I'm Dory!" she said cheerfully. He looked at her and smiled.

'I already told you, he can't understand a word you say,' the voice informed her again. Dory watched him as he walked over to the tank. He waved at her and she waved back.

"How are you doing Dory?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side. "K-kur-a-a-ma?" Dory gasped. "Hey I remembered his name. Even though I never saw him before in my life, I remembered his name!"

The door opened again and in walked three other boys. Dory surprisingly remembered each of them. "Y-Yusu-key!"

Yusuke walked up to her and grinned. "Hey Dory."

Dory swam over to him and smiled. She started humming her 'just keep swimming' song.

"Dude, she's not wearing any clothes!" yelled Kuwabara suddenly looking at Dory. She stopped humming.

"Idiot. She's a fish. She has scales and doesn't need clothes," Hiei explained as Kuwabara stared at her. He hit him in the head. "Stop staring!"

"I wasn't staring! Just looking!" cried Kuwabara defensively. The two of them broke into another verbal fight.

Dory swam away from them, her eyes wide. She didn't understand the new words they were speaking. It sounded mean. "What are those words they are using?"

'Never use those words Dory,' the voice told her as Hiei and Kuwabara fought more.

"Hi me! I can't help but have the feeling that I meet you before," Dory said swimming around underneath the water. Her bandages were starting to turn red and come off. "Hey! What type of seaweed is this?"

Kurama tried to calm the two down, but was having no luck. Yusuke was watching Dory as she swam further away from them. "Hey you two! Knock it off! Your scaring Dory with your useless bickering!"

Hiei and Kuwabara stopped and looked at Dory who was on the other side of the tank. Her pupils were big.

"Sorry," they both mumbled. Dory swam up to them, leaned on the side of the tank and smiled at them. "Well, hi!"

'Dory! Your bleeding!' the voice informed her. 'Your wound must have opened up again.

"I have a boo-boo?" asked Dory. Kurama glanced at her and saw the bandages. "Dory, your wound has reopened, it needs to be fixed."

Dory cocked her head to the side. "I know I'm forgetting something but I can't remember." She swam away from them and dove underneath the water to think.

Hmmm...who was he? She did know one thing; he made her feel at home.

"Hey, if she's a fish can she speak whale or dolphin?" asked Kuwabara suddenly.

"Whale? You know I speak whale!" Dory said excitedly, but they couldn't understand what she was saying. She heard a splash and turned to see Kurama swimming to her. Dory swam around him. "Hi! Who are you?"

'Dory, he's here to fix your wound,' the voice said calmly as Dory watched him. It looked like he was carrying some more of that strange seaweed in his hand, along with some square thing in his other hand. Kurama stayed in the shallow end, enough so he could stand on the bottom.

Dory saw something shiny under the water. Curious she swam towards it and saw that it was a label. She tried reading it, but the words were scratched. Kurama called her and she swam towards him. "Hi! When did you get here?"

'He was ever there,' sighed the voice. Sometimes she couldn't understand Dory.

Kurama's shoulders bobbed above the water. Dory watched him, her violet eyes interested. Her scales shimmered in the water as she dived and resurfaced again.

"How is she Kurama?" asked Yusuke. Kurama tried to touch Dory but she just swam away and would come back. "I can't seem to get near her."

Dory laughed to herself. "He wants to play tag! Oh I love that game!"

'It's not a game Dory!' the voice snapped at her. But Dory wasn't paying attention. She was humming her song. 'DORY!'

"What?" she asked swimming away from Kurama's reach again.

'Listen, if you let him touch you, then I'll give you something shiny,' said the voice temping her.

"Shiny? Really?!" Dory asked excitedly. "Alright! I shall call him shiny and he shall be mine!"

Dory slowly swam towards Kurama. The others watched as she did so. Kurama raised an eyebrow as she came next to him.

"I think she understands now," Kurama said opening up the first aid kit he brought. He took out a spray and sprayed some on her shoulder after removing the bandages.

"OW!" Dory cried as the stinging sensation came to her shoulder. "No touchy! No touchy!"

"Hey, be careful Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Sorry. But I have to put this on if you want me to help you," Kurama told her. Dory nodded, understanding what he said. She let him finish wrap her wounds.

Dory played with her hair until he was finished. "I'm hungry."

When he was finished Dory swam over to the others. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

Kurama got out of the tank and dried himself off with the towel Hiei was holding for him. Dory hummed to herself and swam in the deep end in circles.

"Her wounds should heal now," Kurama said drying his hair. "Luckily it wasn't that deep."

"Is it safe for her to come out of the water?" asked Kuwabara, knowing that fish couldn't live without it. "I mean, she is a fish and all."

"The experiment must have provided her a set of human lungs, but still kept some of her fish features," Yusuke explained as he watched Dory swim around merrily. "She can walk and stuff, but I think she can't speak human properly."

'Wow, what gave him that idea?' Youko spoke suddenly sounding sarcastic.

'Youko were have you been?' asked Kurama.

'Checking out our fishy friend her. For a fish, she's not half bad,' Youko said.

'But you eat fish.'

'So do you!' Shot back Youko and disappeared. Kurama sighed.

The door opened and in walked Yukina caring some clothes. They were at Genkai's place if you were wondering. Surprisingly, Genkai had an in door tank at the back of the mansion she had. So, she put Dory there.

Yukina walked in followed by Genkai carrying a tray of food. Dory smiled and went to greet them. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

"My, my, aren't we friendly," Genkai said resting the food on nearby table. She walked up to Dory and examined her. "She's a fish in human form. Astounding."

Yukina rested a hand on the glass tank. "Hello, my name is Yukina."

Dory swam up to her and extended her hand. "Dory!" Yukina took it and shook her hand. When she took hers back, it was all wet.

"I sense a presence in this girl, but I cant tell what," Genkai said. Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What do we do now?"

"Tell me everything that happened."

Dory was swimming around as Yusuke told Genkai everything they knew. She sneezed and rubbed her nose. How bored she was.

'Dory, are you alright?' asked the voice concerned. 'Your not sick are you?'

"No, just home sick," Dory, replied sighing. "I miss my reef. And I have a feeling that someone's looking for me there. Someone who cares for me. What was his name again? Tinlin?"

'Do you think they miss you?' asked the voice. 'Maybe they forgot all about you.'

Dory hadn't thought of that and it made her cry just thinking about. Slowly she swam away from the others to the other side of the tank and went under water. She didn't understand what they were talking about anyways. She had her back turned to them, sank to the bottom and let her tears mix with the water. Her feelings were sensitive.

'Dory...' the voice trailed off. She could have kicked herself for saying that out loud to Dory who was sniffling.

Now Genkai was talking to Kurama about her wounds and Hiei was informing her on the attack. Kuwabara was to busy flirting to Yukina, but she didn't realize. Yusuke noticed that Dory wasn't there and went to the other side of the tank. He spotted her sulking in the corner at the bottom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down and looked at her. Was she crying?

"She's probably home sick Yusuke," Genkai told him seeing the girl sulking. "What she needs is some food and rest."

She picked up a small bowl from the tray and dumped a green substance in the tank. Instantly Dory swam over and started to eat it. "Food!"

Genkai smiled as she watched the girl eat. "See, she was hungry. All that running can do that to a person."

Dory stuffed the last bit of the food in her mouth. Kuwabara watched. "What is she eating?"

"Some seaweed and other things her type eat," Yukina said dumping another small bowl of the stuff, which Dory ate right away while upside down humming to herself. "I put some fish food in it too. She seems to like it."

'Are you doing better?' asked the voice. Dory looked around her. "Hi me!"

Yusuke walked around to the others. "We better go and give a report to Koenma before he wets his dippers."

"Look! Something shiny!" Dory cried pointing to the metal label on the bottom of the tank. She stopped and looked around confused. "Hey, how did I get here?"

"Hiei, you stay here and keep an eye on her," Yusuke directed.

"Hn." He replied. Dory swam up to him and looked at his hair. "Wow! Look at he size of his fin. It's so pointy."

'Do you remember.... Oh forget it,' sighed the voice in frustration as Dory looked at the shiny thing again. She didnt pay attention when shiny htings were around.

With the decision made, everyone left except for Hiei. He sat in a chair across from the tank and closed his eyes. Dory watched him. "He looks like a shark."

'Remember when I gave you some of my powers to remember things easily?' asked the voice. Dory looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hi! I'm Dory! Who are you?"

The voice sighed and told her everything again. When she was finished, Dory felt that tingly feeling in her head again. "Oh, your me! I get it now!"

'Just go and put on the clothes,' begged the voice. Dory listened, hoisted herself up over the tank, lost her balance and feel face first into the floor. "Ow..."

The voice laughed at her as she wobbly made her way to the table where the clothes laid. "What do I have to do again?"

Hiei opened one of his eyes and watched as Dory reached the table. 'What is that onna doing?'

Dory blinked as she held up a...

'Those are called panties,' the voice said as Dory stretched them. 'All human girls wear them.'

"Ohhh..." Dory whispered and put them on her head. "They're hats!"

The voice sighed and instructed her on how to put it on and the rest of her clothes. Especially when she had to put on something called a bra.

"A bra?! Oh I love bras!" Dory exclaimed not knowing what she was saying.

Hiei silently watched her. For a fish she had a perfectly good shape and long legs.

Dory finished getting dressed. She wore pants that hugged at her hips and a shirt that had fishes swimming around them. Her scales seemed to disappear; only little patches could be seen on her arms.

'You know, Hiei has been watching you,' the voice said smirking.

"He has?" Dory turned around and saw Hiei staring at her, both of his eyes opened. She waved at him. He blushed slightly and turned his head. "Hn."

Dory shrugged at his comment and looked at the left over food, she was still hungry. So she took a bowl, walked over to Hiei and sat on the floor beside him. He looked down at her as she ate.

'You know, he's kind of cute,' the voice said.

"Who?" Dory asked with food in her mouth. The voice sighed. 'You are dense, Hiei!'

"Oh, when did he get here?" Dory finished the bowl and set it down in front of her. Slowly she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**KOENMA'S OFFICE**

"So, did you find her?" asked the toddler as he swung in his chair.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us that she would have gills and stuff," growled Yusuke. "You just told us she would be human. The girl can breath under water!"

Koenma placed a small finger underneath his chin in thought. "Well, she is part fish," he mumbled. "Can she speak human?"

"Only enough to try and sound out our names," Kurama said leaning on the wall.

'She seemed kind of cute for a fish,' came Youko's voice.

"But we did run into trouble when we found her," Kuwabara said remembering the attack. "There was a short guy and a tall guy."

Koenma's eyes grew big. "You mean they found her?!"

"If you mean by 'they', as in the ones that attacked us, yeah," said Yusuke watching the prince sweat.

"Yusuke I want you to watch her, make sure she stays hidden until I see her," Koenma instructed. He leaned back in his chair. "You can use this time to teach her about our world. The basic things so she can understand better."

"She seems kind of dumb to me," Kuwabara mumbled.

"And you say that after she saves our lives?" Kurama asked a flash of gold appeared in his eyes. Kuwabara gulped.

"If we can get this girl on our side, then we stand a chance," Koenma said banging his tiny fist on the desk. "Get to work!"

**BACK AT GENKAI'S**

Hiei watched the sleeping form beside him. He noticed that she had natural blue hair with black stripes going down and yellow at her tips. Her lips were blue and he could see patches of her scales on her skin. He figured it only really showed when she was in water.

Dory stirred in her sleep. "Yes, I'm a natural blue..."

Hiei watched with interest. Dory mumbled, "Sea monkey stole my money..."

Even though he couldn't understand a single word she was saying, her voice sounded soft and childlike. The door opened and in walked Kurama.

"How is she?" he asked. Hiei pointed to her on the floor next to him. Kurama smiled and walked over.

"Any new news fox?" asked Hiei as he watched him pick up the girl.

"Our orders are to keep an eye on her," he placed Dory in the water and watched as she sunk to the bottom.

"Sounds like baby-sitting to me," Hiei snorted standing up. "I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't get in. Someone's preventing me."

Kurama nodded and headed towards the door. "Well just have to see what happens."

He walked out the room. Hiei stood there for a while, watching her. He then turned off the light and with one final glance behind him, left.

Dory opened one eye as soon as he was gone. "Guess I'll be staying here for a while then."

'Yes, it seems we can trust them,' the voice said and yawned. 'Lets get some sleep.'

Dory snuggled close to the glass, curled up into a ball. She sighed and dreamed nothing but chasing the sea monkey that stole her money and getting caught in a whirlpool.

Peaceful dreams...are meant to be broken.

* * *

FANG: I feel like I lost the innocents of Dory in this chapter.

DORY: who's dory?

FANG: ...you are.

DORY: really? Wow!

**crickets chirp**

FANG: o-kay. Please review!

DORY: yeah! What she said!


	3. Swimming!

* * *

FANG: alright! This is next chappie for Dory! Hope you injoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YYH OR DORY!

* * *

**AT THE REEF **

Marlin the clown fish swam around near the drop off were a passing fish said he last saw Dory. He sighed, as he found no clues. Dory had been missing for longer than usual, not like the time she got lost finding her way to the anemone when it was right in front of her. No, this time it was different and he was missing her. Even her short-term memory lost.

"Hey dad? Any thing?" asked his son as he swam up to his father. Dory was the one who had helped his father search for him when the divers took him.

He shook his head. "No Nemo, But we'll find her soon."

Nemo nodded and added sadly. "I miss her dad."

"I know son, me too." A great white shark swam up to them.

"Haven't seen a trace of the sheila," Bruce said in an Australian accent. He had meet Marlin and Dory on their quest for Nemo.

"Well I appreciate your help it means a lot," said Marlin. The shark shook his head.

"It's my pleasure to help."

In fact, Marlin had everyone they knew from the reef down to the EAC with the sea turtles and Crush, to on land with the pelicans searching for Dory. Crush was another friend they meet along the way as well as the pelican Nigel. They were plum worried.

Nemo swam up to the shark. "Do you think humans took her?"

There was a silence for a while before his father spoke. "I'm sure Nigel will tell us if he sees or hears anything, but I highly doubt it."

But Nemo couldn't help but feel that his dad was wrong and how right he was.

**AT GENKAI'S PLACE**

"Dory don't touch that!" Yusuke rushed over and stopped her just in time before she poked her finger into the socket. He told her three times that day.

Dory scooted over to the chair and amazed herself with the designs. "Wow! What's this?!"

'It's called a couch Dory,' the voice said in her head.

"Hi! I'm Dory!" the voice sighed. Even with her new found smarts she still acted...

Dory hummed to herself and twirled her skirt, which Yukina had given her to wear around. It was light yellow and she wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a tie. She really wanted to wear it.

Yusuke felt like pulling out his hair. Dory was just plain curious and always forgetting things as she learned. Dory found the computer chair and started to spin around in it.

"Weeeee!"

"Dory! Stop that!" yelled Yusuke. "You're to damn hipped!" Dory winced at the sound of his voice, her pupils got all watery and big.

Just then the door opened and in walked Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Hey Urameshi!" hailed Kuwabara. Dory started to cry and sob.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Kuwabara as Dory continued to cry.

"I didn't do anything!" Yusuke yelled back.

Kurama tried to calm the crying fish. Dory sobbed. "Yusuke yelled at me!"

Kuwabara glared at him. "What did you do?!"

"Dimwit, haven't you realized she's a sensitive person?" came Genkai stepping into the room. She glared at Yusuke. "Yelling at her wont help it."

"You yelled at her?!" Kuwabara asked outraged. Dory sniffled, calming down as Kurama patted her back. She started to speak in her fish tongue.

"Coral and killer gnomes may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

'Like that will help,' snorted the voice quietly.

Yusuke growled annoyed slightly. Dory glanced over at him and smiled. "Hi! I'm Dory. Do I know you?"

'Maybe it will be better that you never learn to talk,' suggested the voice slowly.

"You have to be kinder Yusuke," Kurama said getting up beside Dory who had settled down. "She's new to this world."

Yusuke grumbled something under his breath and went into the kitchen for breakfast. The others followed. Dory sat next to Kuwabara.

"Look! Something shiny!" Dory exclaimed picking up a spoon and gazing into it. "Ha ha. Funny faces."

She started to do faces into the spoon to see them wider in her reflection. Everyone watched her. Dory giggled as she placed the spoon on her nose. It stuck there.

"Hey! Look at this!" she said pointing to her face. Kuwabara laughed. "That's pretty good."

"If you're quiet finished," Genkai said. Dory and Kuwabara sat quietly.

Yukina brought in some porridge and gave Dory her special food. Dory looked at the bowl in front of her.

'What's wrong?' asked the voice as Dory continued staring at it.

"I think it's alive," Dory replied pocking it with her spoon. It just sloshed around. "..."

'Impossible, how can your food be alive?'

"I miss my squishy."

'...What's a squishy?'

Dory wasn't listening, to busy thinking about her coral reef home. She had a bad feeling, like she wasn't suppose to be here but in the water, in the sea.

Yusuke watched as she pocked and sometimes nibbled at her food. She seemed depressed. "Dory are you okay?"

"Swim," she said without stuttering. Yusuke looked surprised at first. She had said it without even pronunciation.

"What?"

"Dory just said swim," stated Kuwabara equally surprised. Dory hummed to herself and looked around. "How did I get here? Look! Something shiny!"

"Dory, would you like to go swimming later on?" asked Kurama. Dory nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah, yeah!"

"Hn," Hiei said sipping his orange juice.

"Be careful when you swim, there's a legend that says a sea monster lives there," warned Genkai. Dory's eyes widened.

Yusuke snorted. "We're a little old to believe in those type of things grandma."

"Believe what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

After breakfast the gang plus Dory, went down by the lake for a swim. Dory would have gone with her scales but Yukina found it fit for her to wear a swimsuit. Dory wore a two piece bathing suit that had different shades of blue on it; she looked good in blue.

Yusuke and the others, minus Hiei because he doesn't do swimming, wore swimming trunks and brought some towels. They watched Dory as she absentmindedly twirled her fingers around in her hair. The sun was out with a little bit of clouds. The lake glinted in the light, causing it to shimmer and sparkle. Clear waters showed little fish swimming about. Dory could hardly contain herself.

"Don't you think that it would better if you take off your clothes first?" suggested Yusuke as Dory was about to jump into the water headfirst. She stopped.

"Clothes? What are those again?" asked Dory plopping down on the grass.

'That's what your wearing Dory,' the voice informed her. Dory wore her swimming suit underneath her clothes.

"Oh," she said simply and started to take off her shirt and then her pants in front of the boys. they couldnt help but stare. Her scales shown as she stood up.

'Next time, go behind a bush,' infromed the voice as Dory looked at the water.

Yusuke grinned as he got an idea. He walked up behind Dory and pushed her in the water. Dory staggered forward and landed with a plop on her belly. She sunk to the bottom. Yusuke laughed his head off.

"That wasn't very nice Yusuke," Kurama said after Yusuke did his prank.

"She did a belly flop," he said gasping for air.

"Ouch. That must have hurt," Kuwabara said looking at the water as Dory resurfaced. "You okay?"

"Hey! Why did you push me?" she asked irritably, her belly stinging.

'He wants to play a game,' the voice replied for her.

"A game?! Oh I love games! Pick me, pick me!"

"The rules are, you have to get them all wet in the water, no suffocating them now!' the voice knew perfectly well how gullible Dory was and to dense to get revenge, so she made a plan for her. 'Ready....'

"GO!" In a flash Dory rose up from the water, grabbed Yusuke by the arm and pulled him under with her. She caught him off guard as he glubbed for air and came towards the surface.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" yelled Yusuke. He still had his clothes on. The others laughed at him.

"He doesn't seem to happy," stated Dory. Yusuke came chasing after her. "Weee! Now we're playing tag! But he never gave me time to count! How unfair!"

"I'm gonna strangle you!" The others sweat dropped as they watched Yusuke chase Dory, who seemed mighty merry about this, around in the water.

"Hello Yusuke!" came a chirpy voice. Yusuke stopped his strangelization on Dory and looked up. A girl in a pink kimono and blue hair was floating above them on an oar. "Dear me Yusuke, what are you doing to that poor girl?"

Yusuke looked at Dory who was turning blue in the face. He had his hands around her gills, which was on her neck, preventing her from breathing.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't breath?!" Yusuke let go as the dizzy eyed girl floated around like a dead corpse.

"What do you want Botan?" asked Kurama seeing the floating body pass him. He sweat dropped.

"A message from Koenma!"

"What does the toddler want now?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah! We're having fun!" Kuwabara dipped his big toe into the water and withdrew it quickly shivering. "Too cold!"

Dory shook her head and sat up straight. 'Are you alright Dory?' the voice asked.

"I don't...remember. Was someone strangling me?"

'Your fine.'

Dory looked around her. "Wow! Since when did we come her? And who's the floating lady?" Dory swam up to her. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

"Why hello there, I'm Botan!" she said just as merrily. "The message is: 'When you have sure the girl is ready, bring her to me at once!'" She did the perfect imitation of the toddler's voice.

While she was speaking Dory silently snuck up near Kuwabara near the edge of the water. She waited and pounced, jumping out of the water like a shark. "GRRRR!"

"AHH!" screamed Kuwabara as Dory dragged him under water to. Bubbles floated to the surface, then Kuwabara's head, which had dizzy eyes. Dory appeared next to him and poked him. "Hey! I know this guy!"

Kurama sat on a folding chair he had brought with him and sat down with a beach umbrella over him. He took out a book and started to read. Hiei had dissapeared somewhere.

"Well since I have some time before my next assignment," Botan said landing next to Kurama. A poof could be heard as she appeared wearing a pink swimming two piece suit. "I might as well join you."

"You might want to check if the water is polluted, the baka might have caused that," came Hiei's voice as he emerged from the shadows.

Dory swam around Yusuke merrily. "Swim! Swim, swim! SWIM!" she stopped suddenly and dove underneath the water. Yusuke could see a dark shape swim out towards the deep part of the lake. "Dory? Where are you going?"

Dory glided through the deep water as she spotted a school of fish. She swam up to them. "Well hi! I'm Dory!"

"DORY! Dory!" She turned her head. They were calling her. She swam back to them and greeted Yusuke. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

The same school of fish had followed Dory back to the shallow end, but not close enough for them not to be in the deep part as well. Dory looked at them. "Look! Fish!"

"Hey lady, you like impressions?" the fish leader in fish tongue. Dory nodded.

"Okay guys, just like we practiced."

"What are you doing?" asked Kuwabara swimming over to her. Dory clapped her hands merrily. "Oh! I've seen one of those before!"

The school of fish had taken shape of a swordfish. "Come on, I'm a fish with a sword."

"Oh, oh! It's at the tip of my tongue!" struggled Dory as she tried to remember. The others watched in amazement at the group of fish.

"Hey, is that a sword fish?" asked Boton.

"Hey other lady, give this one a chance!" grumbled the fish leader. "Okay this one," the fish took a shape of a lobster, "Pass the butter."

"Oh! I know I know!" Dory waved her hand in the air. The others looked at her excitement.

"It's a lobster," Yusuke said. The other fish mumbled and turned into another fish creature. "Lives in the sea."

"Clam!" exclaimed Dory.

"Close enough!" the fish leader said and took on a last shape.

"Dude, the fish are posing as a battle ship," Kuwabara said.

"Oh they're good," Dory said amazed. She clapped her hands and whistled in applause. "You guys are really good! Ever think about Broadway?"

"Nay, we like to perform for free."

"Amazing," Kuwabara said watching the sight before him.

"Who knew fish were so smart?" Botan said.

"Then what's Dory?" Yusuke asked.

The fish swam away as Dory waved them off. "They were sure nice, who were they?"

'Friends Dory, friends,' the voice explained calmly as Dory continued to swim with the others.

"I like friends." Dory swam next to Botan who was doing a backstroke. Dory hummed to herself and started to sing her song.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming.

Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming.

What do we do? We swim, swim."

Dory lingered down to the bottom and swam down into the deep end again. It seems Yusuke was having another fight with Kuwabara and was winning. She dived deeper and deeper into the water, since she was a fish she could go really deep. Her gills breathed in the cool water, she pushed against the water with her webbed hands and feet.

"Wow! It just goes on doesn't it?" asked Dory no one in particular. "Echo! Echo!" Her scales made it easier and slicker for her to move under water. She swam father away from the others as she continued. Grass waved in the motion of the current as Dory swam near them.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I love to swim!

When you want to swim! You want to swim, you want to-"

Dory was cut off when she saw something shiny in the water. Curious she slowly swam towards it. There, in a small underwater cave, there was a small pearl shinning brightly. Dory swam deep into the cave and looked at it.

"It's so...pretty," Dory said reaching a hand out. She felt all happy and calm inside. "I want to touch it."

'Dory! Be careful! I sense them!' warned the voice. Dory saw something glinted and she picked it up and continued to look at the glowing light.

There was a slight current that Dory felt. That's funny, caves shouldn't have currents Dory thought as the light moved closer to something. Dory gasped in horror at what she saw.

A huge monster, like the one she saw deep in the waters of her home, with razor sharp teeth and an eye right in the middle of its head. An antenna connected the light to it. It shifted and opened its eye. It growled making the whole cave shake.

Dory screamed and swam as fast as she could towards the entrance. The fish chased after her, bits and pieces of rock dropped form the ceiling. Dory twisted and turned, trying to dodge the falling rocks. She swam out of the cave.

'Swim Dory! SWIM!' the voice screamed at her as the monster chased after her with great speed. She suddenly realized how far Dory had swum away from the others.

"I am swimming!" Dory swam like crazy towards her friends, but the thing was catching up and fast. Dory screamed again as the monster lashed out at her with its sharp, dagger like teeth. If those caught her, she'd be torn to shreds. Dory saw the same group of fish she met earlier and the voice got an idea and...

Back at the shore Yusuke was getting a strange uneasy feeling. He looked around for Dory but didn't see her anywhere. "Hey. Has anyone seen Dory?"

Botan shook her head. "I thought she was playing with you."

Yusuke groaned. "Great, now the goof ball probably wondered off again."

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm sure she's okay," Kurama said not looking up form his book.

Just then a group of fish came swimming up to them; they looked frightened.

"Hey look! It's those fish again!" Kuwabara said. "It looks like they're trying to say something."

The group of fish started to spell out words in the water.

"Dory..." read Hiei.

"Is..." continued Botan.

"In..." Kurama said.

"Trouble!" Yusuke yelled the last word. "I knew something was wrong!"

"We have to find her!" Botan said urgently. She was starting to get worried.

"We don't need to!" Kuwabara said shocking them all. He pointed out towards the water. "Her she comes, and something big is chasing her!"

* * *

FANG: cliffffy!

DORY: hi!

FANG: I do not know you.

DORY: really, cuz you seem vaguely familiar. Are we related?

FANG: .....right, please review!

DORY: you remind me of someone...

FANG: Dory...

DORY: ah! I know, you're related on my mother's side!

FANG: -.-' shot me now.


	4. RUN! ohSWIM!

FANG: hahaha! Continuation! Its SHORT!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH!

* * *

Dory dodged another lash out form the beast, it's teeth barely grazed her leg. She was getting tired.

"DORY!" She looked up and felt relief as she saw her friends near the shore, but they were still pretty far away. Yusuke was standing out of the water, his right index finger raised. "Dive!"

Dory did just that as a blast of blue energy came and hit the beast. It roared in pain as it slowed down to a stop. Dory could see it underwater as it thrashed about. She took this time to swim towards her friends. Kurama was in the water to greet her. Just about when she was reaching out her hand to grab his, the monster sprouted tentacles and lashed one out at, gripping her around her waist.

'Dory! Look out!' warned the voice.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as Kurama grabbed her hand and held on. The monster pulled Dory as Kurama pulled her. "OW! Stop stretching me!"

Kuwabara came behind Kurama and started to pull to. The monster knocked them both back with another one of its tentacles. Dory screamed as the beast lifted her up into the air. "LET ME GO! You're not being very nice!"

"SPIRT GUN!" Yusuke shot another one of his attacks at the monster. It just dived under water, avoiding the attack. It tentacles started lashing out at the gang.

"ROSE WHIP LASH!" Kurama cried as he cut a tentacle. He smirked but just watched as it just rejuvenated itself. Hiei was slashing it with his sword, but having similar problems.

"Attacks wont work!" he said dodging a tentacle that crept up from behind him. "It just rejuvenates itself!"

Dory struggled against the monster grip as it made its way to her neck. She gasped as the tingly feeling from last time came back. "AHHHHHH!!!"

'It's them!' hissed the voice. Dory looked around and saw the two figures floating next to the beast.

"It's them!" exclaimed Dory. "Now what were there names again?"

"It seems we have found you experiment," said the taller figure. A tentacle wrapped itself around an unexpected Botan who was whacking them with her oar and its grip tightened. Yusuke was already struggling with his share of work. Kuwabara was knocked unconscious while Kurama was getting back up from the last attack.

"What a monster, I haven't seen anything like it."

"Like it? Its one of my very own creations," laughed the taller one.

"I never expected them to put up a fight, unlike that old hag back at the house," the smaller one said.

"What did you do with Genkai?!" demanded Botan.

The taller figure laughed. "Lets just say…she had a terrible accident."

Dory and Botan gasped. Now that it was day, they could see the faces more clearly. The taller one had short brown hair and green eyes; he had an evil look to him. The shorter had long red hair in a platt to the back and had purple eyes. They both wore black clothing, you know like a gothic type of look. Dory blinked at them as the shorter one came towards her.

The monster now had all of them trapped in its tentacles Yusuke struggled against its strong grip. "I hate to say it, but the old hag was right."

The shorted one stopped in front of Dory.

'Don't let him touch you!' the voice said as he reached out a hand. Dory stuck her tongue at him. "Nnnnggghhh!"

"It seems that our experiment doesn't like us," the taller one said, "aww, my feelings are hurt."

"Dear brother, now that we know this thing is it, how do we get our orb back?"

"Simple, like this." The taller one snapped his fingers. The beast roared and opened its mouth. It hung Dory right above it. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she looked at the deep black hole that was its throat. "Guys help me!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth enraged. "Leave her alone!"

"My dear boy, we are not the ones hungry," he smirked. "Our pet is."

The monster let go of Dory, letting her fall.

'DORY!' screamed the voice.

"DORY!" the others screamed as they watched in horror as the monster shut its mouth. It ate Dory.

Complete darkness took over her…

* * *

FANG: hahaha! I made Dory get eaten by a fish!

EVERYONE: what?!  
DORY: **sniffles** why?

FANG: ….i wanted someone to die?

silence

FANG: sorry its short, but its going to get better! I promise!

AUTHORS NOTE: Here are the deals folk. Since I am taking exams now, I won't be able to update as often, but soon I will. That's why I wasn't able to update my other stories, because I had to STUDY! AHHH MY BRAIN!!! Please bear with me!


	5. The transformation

FANG: HI!

DORY: HI!

HIEI: hn'.

FANG: on with the story, I warn you its short!

DORY: yeah, I mean, boo!

HIEI: she does not own YYH.

* * *

Darkness…worries…pain…

'Squishy,' thought Dory as she opened her eyes. What she met was complete darkness, an empty vacuum of space.

'Dory…'

"Who's there?!"

'Dory…it's me..'

"Conciseness? Hey, am I dead?" Dory tried to see in front of her, but not even her hands shown.

'No, but your friends soon will be if you don't harness your power,' whispered the voice.

"Power?" asked Dory confused. "What power?"

'This…' a bright orb appeared before Dory, lighting the darkness. She gasped. "Hey! It's shiny!"

'Pay attention!' snapped the voice. 'Now, I want you to touch it.'

"Really?!" asked Dory like this was the most happiest thing that ever happened to her. She reached out and…

Touch.

**BACK OUTSIDE**

"I'm bored," said the shorter demon watching the others struggle. "When do we get the power?"

"When the girl is slowly digested," said the other.

Botan was fighting back tears after what just happened. "It ate Dory, it ate Dory, it ate Dory…" she chanted over and over.

Yusuke hated himself right now. He yelled at her this morning and she didn't even yell back. Just smile at him and go on her way. Now, what happened he wished he hadn't yelled at her. Sure she was goofy, spoke weird, and did things you told her not to do over and over, but in reality she was a kind and gentleperson. She always smiled too.

"If only I could reach my plant seeds," Kurama said as he felt the creatures gripped tighten. Poor Dory.

Kuwabara had passed out after too much squeezing and now Hiei was loosing breath. "Stupid baka."

"I know, let's kill the detectives!" the shorter one suggested eagerly. The other one sighed. "Very well"

"Oh boy," the shorter one said hovering next to Botan who looked terrified. "I want this one to play with." He reached out a hand, which appeared to have a small mouth with teeth on it. (ANyou know from Jackie Chan right, the old evil guy's hand, left I think.)

"Keep your grubby hands off me!" she screamed.

"Now now, thats not very nice," he sneered reaching out more.

Suddenly the monster roared in pain as it began to expand like a balloon. its eyes bulged out from their sockets and its tenicals became fat.

"What's going on?!" demanded the taller demon as the creator started to glow white. "Impossible!"

The beast exploded. Bits and pieces of it flew every where and dissolved into a puddle of black liquid. The tentacles holding the gang dissolved as well, setting them free. Yusuke looked at the water. "Dory?"

"How?!" asked the shorter demon rising into the air next to the other one. "She is not supposed to harness her power yet!"

A shadow could be seen under the water as it swam around in circles underneath them. It got bigger and bigger as it came towards the surface.

"No way," whispered Kuwabara as he saw what happened before him.

A gigantic great white shark burst forth form the water, its jaws wide open and waiting to swallow the two figures as it came charging at them. The shorter one dodged as the shark's teeth grazed his arm, causing blood to come out. The shark roared as it plummeted back into the water.

"Darn it! She's controlled her power!" cursed the smaller figure grabbing his bleeding arm. Three teeth marks could be seen as he watched the shadow underneath him circles them. "Let's get out of here!"

"We'll be back!" shouted the taller one as both the figures disappeared. Everything remained silent.

When he was sure that they were gone, Yusuke rushed towards the water's edge. "Dory!"

The great white shark emerged from the water and swam towards Yusuke. He didn't move or budged as the beast stopped right it front of him.

"Be careful Yusuke," Botan said shakily. That shark was big, really big. "It might be dangerous."

"I don't think it will hurt me," he said calmly over his shoulder. "I think its Dory."

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"Yeah, he's right, that shark does look a lot like Dory," Kuwabara said looking at the shark carefully. It had the same blue, black and yellow skin like Dory's scales. It's fin was natural blue with yellow ends with black as the outline (ANyou know how her fins look like right? Well that's the general idea).

"So you mean to tell me that this shark is the onna?" asked Hiei taking a step closer.

The shark looked at them all and smiled, showing off the rows of her razor sharp teeth. Yusuke reached out and touched her nose. Instantly the shark glowed white as its form slowly became smaller and smaller until the light completely disappeared. Where the shark was bubbles came up, followed by…

"Dory!" Yusuke hugged the girl tightly as her head surfaced the water. "I knew it was you!"

"She's alright!" sighed Botan jumping into the air. Kuwabara grinned. "See! I told you!"

"That was a heart stopper," Kurama said placing a hand behind his head. "It seems that Dory has once again saved our lives."

"Hn." Hiei looked at the girl. "You might want to let her go detective, she's turningpurple again."

"Oh, ha ha sorry," he said letting go of the dizzy eyed girl.

Botan was happy Dory was back, but then she remembered something and checked her watch. "My goodness! Look at how late it is! I better be off, wouldn't want Koenma to blow steam!" In a poof she was wearing her Kimoto and hovering in the air on her oar. "I'll be off now! Sorry to leave so soon! Bring her soon!" and with that she left.

The sun was starting to set; an orange-reddish light floated across the lake, making it look peaceful once more. Dory sighed deeply. She was sleepy.

'Dory, you did it!' cheered the voice. Dory smiled at her compliment. She rested her head on the water and let it float; she drifted off into sleep.

"I think we better get going too," Kurama said. "We need to check up on Genkai and see what she knows about those two characters."

"Yeah just let me get Dory and-" he stopped short as he saw the floating figure. Dory was sleeping. He laughed slightly.

"She's asleep," Kuwabara said as Yusuke lifted the sleeping fish out of the water. "She must be bushed."

"After what just happened today its no surprise she should be," stated Yusuke coming out of the water.

"That power, it must be why the others are after it," Hiei said following them to the temple as they headed out. Dory mumbled in her sleep, but the strange thing was, they could understand her perfectly for she was speaking human.

"Hmmm…sea monkey, stole my…squishy!"

Everyone: sweat drop.

"What's a squishy?" asked Kuwabara.

"Sea monkey?" questioned Kurama.

"Hn. Onna has problems," Hiei remarked.

"I have no idea," Yusuke replied walking up the steps. "At least she's talking human now. One less thing to teach this psycho."

Dory squirmed and giggled. "Yes, I'm a natural blue…"

Kuwabara snickered as he got an idea (don't see much of those). He walked next to Yusuke and leaned next to her. "Hey Dory! Watch out for that shark!"

Dory trembled. "AH! Watch out! Sharks eat fish!"

Kuwabara doubled over in laughter. "Hahahaha!"

Hiei glared at him. Kurama shook his head. Yusuke kicked him with his foot, sending Kuwabara rolling all the way down the hill.

"Idiot." Yusuke continued walking up the stairs.

"Well that's one way to sweep off the dust on these stairs," smirked Hiei. Kurama chuckled lightly.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Kuwabara yelled from down the bottom of the hill. "Guys!"

* * *

FANG: oh wow!

DORY: Whoa….I didn't even ask them who they were!

FANG: yeah…

YOUKO: hello!

FANG: YOU!  
YOUKO: I have come to claim my mate.

DORY: your what?

FANG: MATE?!  
DORY: what's that?

KUWABARA: hey, what's that one your neck?

FANG: no…NOOO!

YOUKO: got you!

FANG: …..

YUSUKE: dude, you better run.

FANG: YOU NO GOOD LITTLE-!! COME HERE!!

DORY: they act so much like a couple.

FANG: I'll be updateing soon, right after I get at least 15 reviews AND BEATIING OFF THIS HERE RUG!

YOUKO: OW! I'm not a rug!

FANG: YOU SOON WILL BE!!

HIEI: baka onna.

Dory: HI! I'm Dory!

HIEI: please vote for her guy and review.

DORY/KURAMA

DORY/YUSUKE

DORY/HIEI

DORY/KUWABARA

DORY/ OC

DORY: ewwwww! I don't want him!  
KUWABARA: hey!

FANG: the fish has spoken!


	6. WHAT ARE THESE!

FANG: i have finished another chapter! and beatign out this here rug!

YOUKO: ugh...

FANG: read on!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YYH OR ANY FINDING NEMO CHARACTERS!

* * *

Dory muttered something in her sleep. She felt something warm. Drawing closer to it, she heard voices. She couldn't make them out, but they sounded close and familiar. 

"It's so pretty…" Dory mumbled. She felt someone shaking her.

"Dory…"

"Hmm, just five more minutes please," waving a hand trying to swat it away. It only shook her rougher. Dory shot her eyes opened to see a familiar face.

"Well its about time you woke up," Yusuke said grinning. Dory sat up and stretched. "What time is it? Where am I?"

"You're at Genkai's, and apparently you learned how to speak human," said Kurama coming into the room, which was the living room.

"Human? I don't remember learning that," Dory said scratching her head. Yusuke sat on the couch opposite of hers. She looked at him. "Hi! I'm Dory!"

'Dory,' called the voice.

"Hi me. Where are you?" asked Dory looking around her. Yusuke and Kurama looked at her strangely.

"Who's 'me'?" asked Yusuke. Dory smiled. "The voice in my head."

"Uh huh," he said nodding slowly. He looked at Kurama and did the loco sign. "She's lost it."

'Dory, are you alright?'

"I'm fine, no broken bones or anything," Dory explained. "Can't really tell you what happened. I 'm a little vague on the details."

Kuwabara walked into the room followed by Hiei. "Hey, she's up!"

"Hello!" Dory greeted waving at him. Hiei walked over to the windowsill. "Genkai wasn't able to tell us anything, she's still out of it."

Dory gasped. "What happened? Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine," Kurama said reassuringly. Dory sighed relieved. "Boy, I'm sure glad to hear that."

"Since you can talk now, why don't you tell us about yourself Dory?" asked Yusuke interested in hearing a fish tale.

"Well, I come from this beautiful reef out in the ocean," Dory began, "I have a lot of fish friends out there too. Like Fabeo. He's a clown fish."

"A clown fish?!" asked Kuwabara excitedly. "Is he funny?"

"Shut up and let her finish," snapped Hiei.

"It was just a question!" Kuwabara said stupidly.

Dory looked thoughtful. "You know, I do recall a name of someplace. I can't seem to remember it quite clearly."

'Experimental Fish and Renkai Pollutants,' the voice reminded her.

"Ah! Yes that's it. Thank you. Its-" she was interrupted when a Botan suddenly appeared in the room with a pop.

"Hello gang! Koenma wants to see you right away!" she chirpped. Dory looked at her. "Hi!"

"Tell the toddler were busy," Yusuke snapped.

"Now, now, that's not very nice. If someone wants to see you, might as well go," Dory said getting up, but wobbled a little. She noticed that she had on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. She liked blue, it was her natural skin/scale color."It might be an important message."

"Finally, someone who understands," sighed Botan relieved. She opened a portal. Dory looked at it and screamed.

"What?!" asked Kurama. Dory shivered. "It's the twirly thing again! Somethings telling me not to go in."

Kuwabara patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, the great Kazuma will protect you!"

"Either that or cause your death," Yusuke mumbled walking past her and into the portal. Dory followed by Kuwabara steering her in. Instantly she was transported to a room filled with strange creature's running back and forth with papers in their hands. She was awed.

"What type of fish are these?" A red demon passed her by grumbling about something. Dory followed the others. They stopped in front of two big doors. "Whoa, big doors."

"Come in," said a voice. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Dory looked around her and saw nothing but a desk with a big chair behind it.

"Hello," came the voice again. Dory looked around her, then down. There stood a toddler with a big hat on his head with the word JR on it.

"Hello. My name is Koenma, prince of the Spirit World." Dory blinked. "Hi there little guy, my name's Dory."

Yusuke snickered as Koenma's eyes twitched. "I see…"

"This is her Koenma!" Botan said stepping up beside Dory. "This is the experiment."

Experiment…Dory gasped. "Experimental Fish and Renkai Pollutants."

Koenma's eyes widened. "So you've been there." He walked over to his desk and sat on the chair in thought.

Dory scratched her head. "Well I've been a lot of places, but never one called 'there'."

The toddler looked up at her. "Can you tell us everything from the beginning?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" asked Yusuke. Dory smiled. "I suffer from short term memory lost."

"Short term memory lost?" asked Koenma slowly. He leaned back in his chair. "I don't believe it."

"Oh you should! It runs in my family. Or I think it does…" Dory trailed off in thought, tapping her forehead with her index finger. "Hmmm, were are they?"

Koenma just looked at her. Dory looked around her and then at him. "Hi! Can I help you?"

"She's a loon," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"At least she has a reason to be stupid," Hiei stated smirking.

"She says she hears voices," Kurama explained as Dory wondered off and started to look around the room with interest.

"Well of course she hears voices," mumbled Koenma. "Dory, can you remember anything?"

"Well I do remember a portal thingy, then I was inside a tank, then this shiny thing came in and I touched it. Those two figures were there. Someone barged in and I escaped. Then I woke up in this smelly place and found out I had these!" Dory pointed to two lumps on her chest. "I never had those before."

Everyone: o.o

"Uh, why don't you point at those later Dory?" asked Botan quickly, seeing the flustered boy's. Dory put down her hands. "Awww, but they're so soft."

Koenma coughed his face slightly red. "Right, now I understand that you were attacked and that you transformed into a great white shark. My guess is that your power enables you to transform into other fish."

Dory gasped completely shocked. "No...way!"

"Those two characters, we don't have much on them, besides the fact that they do experiments and have been causing trouble since the day they were born," explained Koenma. "They're brothers, taking animals and mixing them with human energy hoping for a good result, it seems Dory was there best one yet."

Dory hummed to herself. "Oh, sorry were you talking? I was distracted by the thought that the voice inside my head was telling me to pay attention."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. Koenma slammed his fist on the desk. "This is no time for jokes. Those characters are after you. The best thing we can do is train you and hope for the best. They want your power! And we can't let them have it!"

'That baby needs a time out,' the voice in her head spoke.

"Ah, does the wittle baby need a nwap?" Dory spoke in a baby voice. The others laughed.

"You think this is funny but just wait! Yusuke and the others are to watch and train Dory until the coast is clear! Now I already know they know where you live, so I'll have a barrier put around the area. They are said to be strong so don't underestimate them!" Koenma shouted.

"Calm down Koenma, we heard you loud and clear," Yusuke said casually.

"I think I better take Dory out shopping, she might need some clothes," Botan suggested taking Dory's hand. "Come on Dory, were going shopping!"

"Really? Wow! I never been shopping before." Dory jumped up and down. "I can't wait!"

"And to be a safety precaution, you four will go with them," Koenma said smiling slyly.

"What?!" cried Kuwabara and Yusuke. Dory covered her ears. They were loud.

"They might get attacked and we wouldn't want them to get hurt now would we?" Hiei hn'd while Yusuke and Kuwabara mumbled something under their breaths. Kurama just smiled, glad at getting htem back by forcing them todo the most dispicable of punishments. The one thing mendetested.Shopping.

'Shopping! Oh it's been so long since I last went. I'll help you pick Dory,' the voice sang happily.

"Come on you guys, it'll be fun!" Dory cheered looking at them, her pupils big. "Please?"

Yusuke groaned. "Fine."

"Whoa ho!" Dory cried happily. she stopped and looked at Koenma. "Hi! I'm Dory!" he just nodded his head. "Yeah."

"But I'm not going to be holding any bags or anything."

Dory smiled. Koenma cleared his throat. "Now that's its settled, get out of my office! I have work to do." He sat down in his chair and started stamping papers.

"Oh hi! Who's he?" Dory asked Kurama. He just sweat dropped.

Botan opened a portal. "Come on then. Lets go!"

* * *

FANG: its getting harder to write what Dory might say. 

DORY: I remembered who they were!

FANG: I want to know what's fish in Japanese.

HIEI: I hate shopping.

DORY: come on, you will never know unless you try.

FANG: trust me, he tries.okay people, it seems that its between:

DORY/KURAMA

DORY/HIEI

FANG: pick and chose people. pick and chose.


	7. IMPORTANT

FANG: okay, important, very important announcement!

First of all, I would like to say that I really appreciate your reviews, yes even the crazy killer pink bunnies ones, with the 'if you don't continue I'll get you' threats and what not. Secondly, since you all very know that its basically taking me forever to update, I wanted you all to know that there is a reason for that. One: because I have school and must study and only allowed on the computer during the weekend. Two: my parents. And three: way to busy! I try really hard to type as much as I could, but it seems I have to much stories -.-

So I decided that you, the reviewers must pick two stories for me to continue (I might pick one out of personal interest). The others will be put on hold till later. You must clarify why you want me to continue that pacific story, and if it's a good enough answer, I will continue it. Updates, I will try as much as I am able.

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I am truly sorry for the long waits; I know how you feel! Especially if you want something to read! But understand I have a life to live! MOST of you SHOULD understand!

Another note, I will be posting the stories you picked on as well.

And please, when I ask for information please give! I need info on:

The Four Saint Beasts assignment (words, descriptions, and what they say).

The birthdays of the YYH characters.

I think that's all, but I will say if I need anymore.

Well, that's all I basically wanted to say to you guys. So…see ya later!

FANG: Names will be mentioned for stories and chapters will be dedicated to those who give sufficient information+)


	8. MUST READ! not a chapter

Here's the scoop people: I'm lazy

Yes I finally admit it, I'm lazy when it comes to writing my stories because I have other things on the side. Though the persistent bugging of my sister helps a little, it isn't easy.

So, I decided to do this.

1) Each page in Toshi will be 21 pages long or a bit longer, no more.

2) There will be short chapters, I think….

3) I'm going to place all my stories on hold and take some stories off. I'm going to restart from the beginning most likely, so there won't be anything to read for a while. (sorry for those who look forward to it)

4) No updates until I feel my stories are worthy to be read.

5) I am looking for a BETA-READER! You know, someone who reads your story, makes comments, the whole createc thing. My sister does it, but then she's my sister, she'll agree with anything. I need a BETA-READER! (someone whose down to earth, doesnt take crap, knows the characters, spelling, ect.)

6) And last but not least…motivation please.

I guess that's all. I promise to make Toshi the best fic I've ever done (and to re-do every story I have). All my other stories...I dont know when I'll be posting them again, but when I do, LOOK OUT! I'll still type them, but I won't update as soon as you think, and until I get a BETA-READER, then its a guess. So my main concern is Toshi at the moment and I hope you guys are okay with that.

Until then, keep up the reviews and please don't kill me! I'm trying to be better in both my stories and ideas!

So, until we meet again...

Bye!


	9. MUST READ PART2

Alright people, that was a lot of reviews. I'm really happy that you guys love my stories enough to reply. If I could hug you guys….maybe not laughs.

Okay, I also got a lot of BETA-READERS who want to become my BETA-READER. But one problem: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHOSE! Please, if there is anyone out there who knows how to pick a REALLY GOOD Beta-Reader, then please tell me.

I found one or two that I liked, or that seemed promising. Here's the list:

Kit girl

Nana

ProjectNevermore

Bookworm0492

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

RedRoseInADarkAlley

Meibou

A lot of these seem really promising, but then I don't know what to expect from a Beta-Reader, and if I even did, how am I going to CHOSE one! If there's anyone out there, anyone, who knows how to pick one or did it before and got AWESOME results, please let this girl know.

I DO have some good news though……

I'm working on Toshi! crowd cheers Yes, yes, I am working on a chapter as I…type, but don't get to excited, it might be a while till I get it done. Accident also is going to be updated! more cheers And…so will VAMP! crowd screams, cheerleaders faint. And for the final, I will be posting pictures of the girls! Drawn by yours truly! stadium explodes

Yikes…I might want to cut back a little….hahaha.

It won't be for a while, until I get back to school and get my hands on a scanner. Till then, well, we'll see. (I might have some in my hard drive…hmmm).

So yeah, this is what's going to go down. Pictures might take a while, stories too (although I might update Accident). Please wait and thank you for everything!

Until we read again! –Ja ne


	10. The END

Yes, yes it is me, I am back from the grave zombies noise

I guess I should tell you the bad news first. takes deep breath I'M STOPPING MY STORIES!!!

#atomic bomb falls on readers#

I can't say Im sorry because that would be lying. I havent updated in almost a year! (maybe more) and I'm typing my old stories but starting something else that I wont post via internet. So the sad, sad truth is I'm shuting down.

Oh, I'll still read anime stories, but as posting them...

Dust to dust, and ashes to ashes...

I am sorry to the beta readers whom I did sent some things too, but never replied.

Want to know why I'm not doing any more stories? I have a life now, in tweleve grade and I need to concetrate into getting into a college. MAYBE I'll continue in college, as something as a past time, but anything besides that-

NUCLEAR WAR CLEARING!!!

So fair thee well my viewers, your loyatly to me has been grand! I will miss you all, which is the truth, but the outside world bekons and...and my parents caught posting my stories when they said I shouldnt post my ideas via internet incase someone steals them :3

LOVE and GOODBYE!

#goes off marching into sunset, gun and helmet in hand#


End file.
